


ready to strike

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord October Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'Snakes' and the challenge was 404 words!





	ready to strike

“Harry, truth or dare?”

Pansy, who Draco is leaning against, scoffs. “How original of Granger to pick Potter.” 

Draco grins, “Don’t be jealous, darling.” He winces when Pansy pinches his thigh.

The game had started around eight p.m., most of the eighth year needing a way to relax after a long day of NEWTs; with one notable rule in place. The game was not to turn romantic at all, a direct response to the week before where things went out of hand _ very quickly _. It turned into a big make-out fest, where nobody got judged, enemies kissed enemies, long-term-friends became maybe-something-more’s and ‘Spin-The-Bottles-Yes-All-Of-Them’ was invented. 

It had been a great night, full of comradery and released sexual tension, slightly dampened by the fact that the majority of people pretended it didn’t happen the next morning (well… afternoon).

So this week, partly because of exams, partly because people liked ignoring their feelings, it was to be a clean version.

“Truth,” Harry answers, startling Draco, who may or may not have been falling asleep.

Hermione grins, “Have you ever received a love letter?”

Draco turns red as Harry looks straight at him. He turns his head slightly in thought, then says, “Yes, I think so.” His eyes stay on Draco, seemingly for confirmation.

Draco nods as subtly as he can and watches the smile bloom on his face.

“Draco,” Draco’s own smile falls when he sees the devilish look on Harry.

“No.”

“Refusal means a punishment, darling,” Pansy reminds him. She’s such a—

“Truth or dare?”

Draco prays Harry will be gentle. Then he mentally slaps himself for considering it as an option.

“Truth.”

“What does your boggart look like?”

Draco is so distracted by the shape of Harry’s lips, he almost forgets to think of his answer. When he does, he visibly shudders. 

“I’ll sit this one out, I think.”

Excited murmurs float around in the circle, and Pansy sits up straighter because she’s an opportunistic—

Harry looks worried. “Is it really bad? Shit, I’ll change it—”

Pansy starts laughing. “No, Potter. He’s embarrassed! I pissed my _ very _expensive pants when he told me. Poor Blaise nearly had an asthma attack from laughing so hard.”

“Yes, Pansy, thank you for reminding me, please _ eat glass _.”

“You have to tell him, Draco.”

It’s true. He did. If he didn’t, Pansy definitely would. Because she is a horrific—

“Snake!” Pansy cackles. “Draco’s boggart is a snake!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
